


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #59

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Crema verse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt spend a quiet Christmas alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #59

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a thank you to anyone who has already so kindly and graciously offered me a donation. I appreciate it more than I can say. I asked Katie what she thought people might like, since words are all I can offer, and she shouted CHRISTMAS KLAINE at me, so that's what this is. A wee bit of Christmas Klaine.

“…and you _know_ how I sorry I am to miss this.  I really am.  It’s just that I’ve got this big role coming up and you know how important proper research is to me.  It’s not enough to _act_ the part, Blaine, you have to _be_ the part.”

 

Blaine grins into the phone even as he rolls his eyes.  At least his brother hasn’t mentioned his Oscar.  Yet.  “Cooper, it’s fine.  You don’t have to explain.”

 

“This is a really important trip, Blaine.”

 

His brother is a good actor, a great one sometimes, but Blaine has always been able to tell when he’s stretching the truth a little.  He knows that what Cooper really wants is to escape winter in New York and spend the holidays in the French Riviera.  Some of the other cast mates are going to _bond_ before filming starts.  Or something.  Blaine can’t exactly blame any of them for that.  But it means he won’t be having his brother over for Christmas.

 

“It’s really fine.  Have fun.”  Blaine is pretty sure Cooper has his suitcase packed already.

 

“Don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not mad.  I swear.  You come over _every_ Christmas.  I think we can spare you for this one.”

 

“Well.  If you’re sure.  But don’t forget to check your mail.  Presents for you and Kurt are on the way!”

 

“Cooper, you don’t have to.”  Blaine can only imagine what kind of presents Cooper is sending.  But he knows his brother and he knows whatever it is will be…extravagant.  And that there’s no refusing it.

 

“I know.  But I like to.  Don’t fight this.”

 

Blaine sighs.  “All right, I’ll see you when you get back from your…research trip.”

 

“Love you, Blaine!  Merry Christmas.  Tell Kurt hi.”

 

“I will.  Love you too, Coop.”

 

Blaine finally hangs up on Cooper.  His brother is a handful, but he wouldn’t have it any differently.  Blaine looks across the living room, where Kurt is pacing on the phone.

 

“Dad,” Kurt is saying.  “Dad, stop.  It’s fine.  It really is.  You know we’d love to have you here, and that you’re always, always welcome, but you’re not obligated to come.  You go be neighborhood Santa.  You lost that bet and now you have to pay up.  Besides, the kids are going to love you.”

 

Blaine watches as Kurt listens to whatever it is Mr. Hummel is saying with a fond, amused expression on his face.   It sounds like Burt is bailing on their Christmas plans too.  Blaine looks around their home, imagining it nearly empty for Christmas dinner for the first time in a number of years.

 

“Yes, we’ll miss you too.  Yes, I’ll give Blaine your love.  And, yes we’ll see you soon.  Merry Christmas, dad.  Love you, too.”  Kurt hangs up and tosses his cell phone on the table.

 

“No Burt?”  Blaine asks.  Kurt crosses the living room towards him.

 

“Nope.  And no Cooper?”

 

Blaine shakes his head.  “And everyone else has other plans, right?”

 

“Yep.”  Kurt steps up close to Blaine and rests his hands on his hips.  Blaine sways into the touch.

 

“So, just us for Christmas,” Blaine says and Kurt’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

 

“Just us.”

 

\--

 

They spend Christmas morning lying in bed together, drifting in and out of sleep.  Blaine wakes once to find Kurt curled into his arms under the thick blankets, head tucked under his chin and breath warm on his chest.  Snow is falling outside and Blaine smiles sleepily, tightening his arms around Kurt.  Pav is on the bed down at their feet.  She doesn’t often sleep with them, preferring her own bed on the floor, but sometimes Blaine wakes up with Pav stretched out long between him and Kurt, or curled behind his knees.  He can’t say that he minds, especially since she tends to know when he and Kurt want some alone time.  Kurt snuffles against his chest and Pav twitches against his feet and Blaine smiles a little deeper at the thought of his perfect little family.  He buries his nose in Kurt’s soft hair and goes back to sleep.

 

When they finally untangled from the blankets, it’s only to make a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels and snuggle back down on the sofa together, nestled under the quilt.  Kurt has a book and _A Christmas Story_ is playing on 24-hour rotation and Blaine wants to watch it at least once all the way through.  Pav is splayed out on the floor, chewing away on a bone.

 

Blaine takes a moment to look around.  Their home is all decorated for Christmas, as it is every year.  Lights on the eaves and boughs along the staircase.  There’s a fresh cut tree set up in the corner, where the warm light from the fireplace catches and sparkles on the decorations.  The townhouse smells of cinnamon and sap and _home_ , of the life they’ve built together, and continuing to build.  Blaine hadn’t really cared about the holidays until he found Kurt, until Kurt found him.  But Christmas is when Blaine found his place in a new family and it’s when he allowed himself to fall in love.  He has a soft spot in his heart for the season that will never harden.

 

“What?” Kurt suddenly asks quietly.  Blaine looks down the length of the couch to find Kurt staring at him, eyes and mouth soft with fondness.  He realizes he must have been gazing off into nothing for some time, lost in his thoughts.

 

“Nothing,” Blaine responds.  “I’m just…happy.”

 

Kurt doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just stares at Blaine’s face and into his eyes.  He’s got that look, the one that Blaine still can’t decipher – the one that’s shades of love and contentment and bone deep satisfaction.  It’s been years and Blaine thinks he’ll never quite know what he’s done to deserve that look from Kurt.

 

“Come here,” Kurt finally murmurs.  Blaine crawls across the sofa, shoving tangled blankets out of the way, before snuggling down between Kurt’s body and the back of the sofa, throwing a leg over Kurt’s thighs and resting his check on Kurt’s chest.  He breathes in.  Kurt smells of their laundry soap and the last touches of cologne from the day before.  Kurt rearranges the blankets over them and the heat of Kurt’s body and the steady beating of his heart quickly lulls Blaine back down to drowsiness.

 

“Comfortable?” Kurt asks, dragging his hand through Blaine’s hair before picking his book back up.

  
Blaine just nods and lets his eyes drift shut as the low sounds of the TV and Kurt’s gentle breaths and Pav chewing on her bone drift over him.

 

Dinner that night will probably be take-out, or maybe just something scraped together from the depths of the cabinets.  When they found out it would just be them for Christmas they hadn’t bothered getting anything for a big meal.  And it’s sort of a relief not to have to worry about everything getting ready on time.  He loves having Mr. Hummel and Cooper and even his mom come over, and any of Kurt’s family that can make it.  They have the room for everyone.  But at the same time it’s going to be a nice change to spend the evening with Kurt and Kurt alone.

 

They’ll crack open the cider and unwrap presents and spend the evening wrapped around each other with no one interrupting them.  Blaine grins.  It sounds like the perfect kind of Christmas to spend with his husband.


End file.
